generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex Salazar
The titular character of the series. Rex is a 15-year-old amnesiac E.V.O. with the ability to grow various machines out of his body. He is employed as secret weapon to Providence, an organization dedicated to the eliminating activated nanites. History Prior to the Series' Start Prior to the Nanite Event, as a child Rex was critically injured from a mysterious accident. He was discovered by a group of scientists involved in the nanite project, who injected him with the initial batch of completed nanites, thus saving his life. Dr. Rylander gave the young boy the name "Rex", and he became the study's test subject. Initially after the injection, Rex was able to communicate with other forms technology without any said "side effects", as the mutations occurred much later (it was implied by Doctor Rylander that Rex's brother was envious of these additional abilities). It was Rex's powers that spared both his and his unnamed brother's life during the nanite event. After this he hooked up with three E.V.Os named Tug, Squid, and Cricket. However, he later abandoned them to become Quarry's top lieutenant. In between the span of the next five years prior to the series' start, a now amnesiac Rex was discovered and recruited by Providence, having lost all his memories of any events prior to the few months before joining the program. Despite this fact, only Rex's conscious memory had been affected by amnesia, as he unknowingly experienced numerous cryptic dreams related to his forgotten past. Personality As any other adolescent his age would respond, Rex is impulsive and ignorant to the authority that surrounds him . He feels emotions as conflicting and volatile as as any other teenager. Although he himself is an EVO, he treats other EVO's like a doctor would treat his patients, attempting to "cure" them even at his own risk (see Frostbite (Episode)). Though Rex is, for the most part, altruistic , when he needs to fight and defend himself he doesn't hold back; no matter who or what the enemy is. Although in Van Kleiss's case he will try to kill him on sight without mercy and against orders, it is unknown if this is because he tried to "eat" him and/or other EVO's regardless that Van Kleiss says he knows about Rex's past. He also has conflicting feelings about his position in Providence. He often breaks out of the base to free roam but does return, perhaps because of a sense of duty and purpose or caring for his team, and although he trusts them, he doesn't trust White Knight who is openly distrusting of Rex and has manipulated him in the past Rex has threatened him in regards to that. He is also clearly guilty in the start of "String Theory", as he wasn't just curing or taking down the cactus E.V.O., to the young boy there ("I was hurting someone he cared about"). Most likely because of his recent discovery about his brother be using their resources to find him. Appearance He is normally seen with lightly spiked and slicked back, dark blue hair. An orange pair of goggles are worn at the top of his head, with a matching orange jacket and dark pants. In "Leader of the Pack " And " Operation: Wingman he was shown wearing Six's suit as formal attire. Relationships Agent Six : See also: Agent Six : : As Rex's handler, Rex shows certain amount of affection and annoyance towards Agent Six. He views Six as a sort of nanny, as it is his job to watch over Rex. Rex is often annoyed by Six and his strict personality but actually cares deeply about what he thinks of him and wants to live up to his expectations; which is often the cause for his nanite failure. He has a habit of stealing his suits when going out to a formal event. Bobo Haha : See also: Bobo Haha : He is Rex's sidekick and friend. It is unknown how long he has known Rex but he has become Rex's confident and only friend before meeting Noah. He is snarky and unreliable, however he will do his best to protect Rex, unless his compliance is bought (though bribery or threats). (Episode: The Architect) He also convinces Rex to take reckless action and often accompanies him. He has openly acknowledged that he is a bad influence on Rex. Doctor Holiday : See also: Doctor Holiday : : Both have more a big sister/small brother´s relationship. Rex really likes hitting on Doc Holiday, who's older that him, even after he falls for Circe, though it switches to semi-teasing after that. Noah describes Rex as completely delusional when Rex states that she is in love with him. Noah : See also: Noah : Noah is Rex's best human friend. While originally hired to keep an eye on Rex by White Knight, he grew to actually enjoy Rex's company. When it was revealed that he was hired to be his friend, Rex punched Noah in anger, seemingly ending their friendship, however after saving Noah in the same episode he decided to believe that Noah actually wanted to be his friend. (Episode: Lockdown) Rex often confides in Noah about his problems; such as his insecurities about killing E.V.O.s, and his crush on Circe. Rex still holds resentment from his betrayel, commenting that he has lied to him in the past in later eps. Van Kleiss : See also: Van Kleiss : Rex views Van Kleiss as his greatest enemy and attacks him every chance he gets and they've each tried to kill each other multiple times with each somehow escaping (Rex's powers and Providence backup and Van Kleiss' information of Rex's life and memories), their true relationship is as of now unknown. Although both have stated that the other is very important even though for different reasons (Rex's complete nanite samples and Van Kleiss's information about the event and Rex's life before it). Circe : See also:'' Circe'' : Despite the fact that they are supposed "enemies", Rex has continued to aid Circe when in trouble (as done so in Beyond the Sea). He continuously tries to convince her to join Providence, as she just as openly denies to do so. Rex is aware that Van Kleiss uses her in order to manipulate him, though even after discovering this he still appears to have feelings for her. She has shown to have more mercy on him during battle ( as she does not immediately attack such as Breach, but instead orders her to halt the advance). Despite her hired purpose, she has shown slight guilty expressions at times, suggesting that she does not always agree with using Rex, as she possible cares for him in return. 'Unknown Brother' See also: Rex's Brother : Ever since Rex heard about his brother he has viewed him as a source of hope that he is not alone. 'Annie' :She is a friend of the girl Noah wanted to take to the prom and set Annie up with Rex. He describes her to be cute but is overcome by the many accidents that revolve around Annie and her borderline paranormal clumsiness, later discovering Noah had him set up with her because he is the only one alive that can survive through the night with her. After the night ends he tells Noah he will never date her again, but after some egging from Noah, does again mention she is 'really cute', suggesting they might go out again in future episodes. 'Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket' They were his crew after the Nanite Event, where he found and made into something of a family. However he completely forgot about him due to his memory lapses until the episode Rabble. Cricket, the sole female member, has a crush on him, but Tuck stated Rex was either too dense to notice or pretended not to. For reasons yet explained, he would later abandon his friends and join up with Quarry, a mob boss of EVOs to become his top lieutenant. After defeating Corey, he lets his old crew go free instead of arresting them like he was suppose to, but warned them not to do anything "stupid" or Providence would be after them. Powers and Abilities Like all other living beings on Earth, Rex has nanites bonded to him on a molecular level. Having activated nanites makes him an E.V.O., however unlike most E.V.O.s (Van Kleiss and Circe being the only other known exceptions) Rex has the ability to manipulate his nanites, allowing him to keep a normal human form, except for when he uses his abilities. Rex has the ability to generate weaponry from his body, by shaping the nanites into forms that he can imagine. He also has technopathic abilities, and the ability to 'cure' other E.V.O.s. Technopathy Because of his unique relationship with his nanites, Rex is capable of using them to interface with technology and machines. This allows him to effectively communicate and control them, he uses this to escape the confines of The Keep. In his own words he can "hear them". This can also backfire, as when he over absorbs nanites which will make him grow metal sacks on his body and when he eventually loses consciousness, the nanites will take control and act to save Rex's life so they can save themselves and talk through Rex as a computer would. He is also able to do this on a subconcious level, shown when everytime Providence tries to bug him his nanites automatically dismantle it. E.V.O Curing Perhaps Rex's most important ability, by sending his own nanites into the bodies of other E.V.O.s he is capable of extracting the activated nanites that cause them to become E.V.O.s in the first place. Apparently, however, the E.V.O.s that he attempts to cure must allow him to extract their nanites. In the episode "String Theory" he was initially unable to revert Peter Meechum to his normal form because Peter felt he needed to remain an E.V.O. so that he could rescue his daughter from Van Kleiss. He was only capable of curing Peter once he promised to help rescue his daughter. His curing ability seems to have improved greatly in "Rabble" since he was able to cure some of Quarry's E.V.O henchmen against their will. In "The Hunter", according to Rex, he has trouble curing non-human E.V.Os but he nearly cured a flea E.V.O if Hunter Cain did not interrupt and killed the E.V.O. This ability is why Providence needs Rex so badly, viewing it as the only possible way to win the war against the hostile E.V.O.s. Weapon Manifestation Rex has the ability to form his nanites into the form of several different weapons, he uses these for offense, defense, and transportation. However it would appear he can only have one power active at a time, even when Curing an EVO. Effecting limiting what he can do. Boogie Pack The Boogie Pack is a pair of turbine wings that grow out of his back. Rex is capable of using these to fly at high speeds, they also give him a high level of agility. He is capable of launching the twin turbines at an enemy E.V.O. like a bola. Slam Cannon The Slam Cannon is a projectile cannon that Rex can transform either arm into. The Slam Cannon doesn't produce its own ammo, instead the maw on the back end of it extends into whatever material is behind it. It then grabs it, and fires it at the target with great force. The BFS The "Big Fat Sword" is,obviously, a massive sword that Rex can change his right arm into. Rex is also capable of spinning the blade of The BFS, using it as a massive buzz saw, slicing through anything. Smackhands A pair of massive gauntlets that Rex can transform his hands into. Rex uses the Smackhands so that he could beat an enemy E.V.O. into submission. The Smackhands also give him incredible strength, allowing him to break through an obstacle or to lift heavy objects. Rex can also rotate the Smackhands when they are balled into a fist. This allows them to function as high-powered drills, he can tunnel through the ground using this, or he can use it to add additional power behind his strength. Punk Busters These are super boots that have spikes on the soles that allow Rex to jump hundreds of feet into the air or jump across ten square blocks. He can also use the Punk Busters to kick enemy E.V.O.s. In his words,it feels as if "you were roundhouse kicked by a freight train." The Rex Ride A motorcycle that uses levitation instead of wheels. It can go over 200 mph,and has a retractable battering ram instead of an engine block Trivia *Rex shows many similarities to Ben, another character created by Man Of Action: *#They have similar jackets. *#They use advanced technology to fight evil. *#Their forms(Ben's Aliens and Rex's machines) have Upgraded versions(Ben's Ultimate Alien Forms and Rex's upgraded machines). *#They both appear to wear skinny jeans. *"Generator Rex" and "Ben 10" were both created by "Man Of Action" so that could be the case. *The goggles Rex wears are based off of Taichi Kamiya from Digimon Adventure. The goggles are known as the goggles of courage and leadership. *Rex means "king" in Latin, which could also refer too his powers and personality. *Ironically enough, after the episode Breach, many fans encourage Breach as Rex's love interest instead of Circe. *He has a similar design to Travis Touchdown from No more Heroes. *In Cartoon Network FusionFall, there is an item called the Generator Rex Hoverboard, so this may mean Rex has the ability to generate a hoverboard. Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Heroes Category:Providence Category:Human E.V.O.s